


Fanvid: Part of Your World

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Family, Fanvids, Gen, Loneliness, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a crabby recluse is not so great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Part of Your World, from The Little Mermaid, performed by Jodi Benson

**Length:** 2.38

 

  
  



End file.
